Amaria
Amaria The Goddess of Love, Fertility, Agriculture, and Compassion. She is the mother-goddess of perfect love and warmth. Her origins are as a fertility goddess amongst ancient peoples. She is the eternal wife of Dracotempus, and in some stories the mother of Cycluminus. She is believed to have been one of the original goddesses to form in the Beginning Place. Amaria's sphere of love is not to be confused with that of Meretrissia. Amaria's sphere is that of perfect, incorrupt love, that which exists between a mother and child, a husband and wife, a brother and sister. Meretrissia's sphere is that which exists in the throes of passion and the heat of desire, between two lovers in intimate embrace. Amaria's love is viewed as more maternal and pure, and she is also the patron goddess of marriage and matrimony. Meretrissia's love is viewed as more fiery and sensual. Amaria is the bearer of love, and shines the light of love on all mortals. Amaria gave life to mortals so that they may love. The gift of true love was bestowed upon mortals by Amaria, and allow them to understand the true nature of the Divines. Amaria teaches that love provides nourishment and life to all mortals. Amaria's Benevolence is eternal and those who offer their love to Amaria will never be forsaken. The Warmth of Amaria shapes the destiny of mortals and can be felt across the world. Priests of Amaria teach that Amaria is omnipresent and her love and affection can be found in the heart of all mortals, thus linking them to Amaria. The holy truth declares that love creates life and therefore those who love create more life. Amaria is also the patron of marriage, and the act of union is carried out at her shrines and temples. Amaria teaches that the spark of union between two mortals comes from within and is not based on appearance. The oaths and vows of marriage create life from love and are respected in the name of Amaria. The act of union is confirmed upon taking the Pledge of Amaria and Amaria does not place any restrictions on marriage, thus all may marry, irrespective of gender and race, and unite their souls in the holy union. Amaria makes her will known to her priests through visions and commands them to aid those whose love needs guidance. The priesthood of Amaria strive to unite all mortals and are intolerant of those who are intolerant of others. Worship of Amaria has been criticized by some for what they consider a "conditional interpretation of love" and her reverence of the institution of the family regardless of the moral condition of families. Commandment “Amaria says: Live soberly and peacefully. Honor your parents, and preserve the peace and security of home and family.” Prayer "Come to me, Amaria, for without you, I might forget the ways of our fathers, and preening by the light of latest fashion, my words might tremble like the thin reeds of novelty in the tempest of enthusiasms."